


Cover Art and Fan Art for "Deflowered" + "Deflowered - director's cut" + "Unberührt - extended version"

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Cover Art, Handcuffs, M/M, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Cover Art and Fan Art for "Deflowered" + "Deflowered - director's cut" + "Unberührt - extended version".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover - blue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deflowered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/787390) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 
  * Inspired by [Deflowered - Director's Cut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344687) by [Lorelei_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the following stories:
> 
>  
> 
> [Deflowered](http://archiveofourown.org/works/787390)
> 
>  
> 
> [Unberührt - extended version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/909088)
> 
>  
> 
> [Deflowered - director's cut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3344687/chapters/7316852)
> 
>  

Inspired by the following stories:

[Deflowered](http://archiveofourown.org/works/787390)

[Unberührt - extended version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/909088)

[Deflowered - director's cut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3344687/chapters/7316852)

 

 

Cover Art by me...

 

 


	2. Cover violet/purple

Cover Art by me...

 

 


	3. Cover red

 

Cover Art by me...


	4. Cover for "Deflowered" by bbcsjohnlock

Cover by [bbcsjohnlock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock)

[original post](http://archiveofourown.org/works/988983)

    

 


	5. Fan Art by themuller

Fan Art by [themuller](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themuller/pseuds/themuller)

 

 


	6. Cover Art by themuller

Cover Art by [themuller](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themuller/pseuds/themuller)

 

 


	7. Cover Art with cookies

Cover Art by me...

 


	8. Cover black

Cover-art by me... The first one is "romance-novel-style". *blushes and hides*

The second one is more "normal".

 


	9. Fanart by themuller

Fanart by [themuller ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themuller/pseuds/themuller)for chapter 33 "Like the Air That We Breathe"

Original link on [tumblr](http://themuller13.tumblr.com/post/129227994826/as-he-continued-to-play-flawlessly-now-he)

 


	10. Cover by SaraDobieBauer

Cover by [SaraDobieBauer ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraDobieBauer/pseuds/SaraDobieBauer)

 

\- Original link [HERE](http://saradobiebauer.tumblr.com/post/135976007111/it-should-have-been-strictly-business-being-a).

 

 

If you would like to contribute some fanworks (art, stories...) just let me know on [tumblr](http://lorelei-lee.tumblr.com/)! I don't bite!


	11. Pic set

 

A pic set made by me - featuring the more romantic side of the story.

 [http://lorelei-lee.tumblr.com/post/142063206434/swissmissing-glowworm-26-lorelei-lee](http://lorelei-lee.tumblr.com/image/142063206434)

 

<http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y105/Lorelei_Lee1/Sherlock/tumblr_o4y8b95Qfe1rdja6so1_r1_540_zpstbwsdnkg.jpg>

 

 


	12. sensual pic-set

      

 

<http://lorelei-lee.tumblr.com/post/142846651309/cant-decide-which-one-i-like-better-yes-i-have>

 

Another two pic sets made by me. This time I concentraded on the more "sensual" (read: sexy/erotic/BDSM) side of my story.

I couldn't decide which one I like better...

<http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y105/Lorelei_Lee1/Sherlock/tumblr_o5ojwxbnGK1rdja6so1_1280_zps5biotung.jpg>

<http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y105/Lorelei_Lee1/Sherlock/tumblr_o5ojwxbnGK1rdja6so2_540_zps8lisugjr.jpg>

 


	13. Mystrade pic set

Pic set - made by me...

<http://lorelei-lee.tumblr.com/post/143028667484/iamluftmensch-lorelei-lee-a-mystrade-pic>

 

<http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y105/Lorelei_Lee1/Sherlock/tumblr_o5u5noZiV91rdja6so1_1280_zpsjfhfuuef.jpg>


	14. Pic set "criminal"

Also made by me. This time featuring the more criminal side of the story.

<http://lorelei-lee.tumblr.com/post/143061196044/aaaaand-another-this-time-featuring-the-more>

 

<http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y105/Lorelei_Lee1/Sherlock/tumblr_o5vxjhKxvp1rdja6so1_1280_zpselcbdulx.jpg>


	15. Cover Art by sirnovaway

Original link:

<https://sirnovaway.tumblr.com/post/159916920936/i-made-a-book-cover-for-one-of-the-best-sherlock>

 

[sirnovaway](https://sirnovaway.tumblr.com/):

 

I made a book cover for one of the best Sherlock fics I have ever read!! It took me a ridiculously long time to make.

[ _Deflowered - Director’s Cut_](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F3344687&t=MDk2MDFmYTg2N2E1YjZiMDBkNzc1MzI1ZjhkY2IwNWMwZTI0M2RmMixMb1lzNmphbg%3D%3D&b=t%3APuEPdQYw7egd7g-fLh8fVA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsirnovaway.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159916920936%2Fi-made-a-book-cover-for-one-of-the-best-sherlock&m=1) by [Lorelei_Lee](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2FLorelei_Lee%2Fpseuds%2FLorelei_Lee&t=NzNkNDA1YTEyMDc1YTk0NGQ1ZTlkYzAxYWU0NzljMGQ5OWJkZjFiNyxMb1lzNmphbg%3D%3D&b=t%3APuEPdQYw7egd7g-fLh8fVA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsirnovaway.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159916920936%2Fi-made-a-book-cover-for-one-of-the-best-sherlock&m=1) on [http://archiveofourown.org](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org&t=MzJiYTRhY2YzMjc2NmI3NjYzNmYzODk5Y2I0NmUyMDgwYzFkNTBiOCx5S1VnNTM0MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3APuEPdQYw7egd7g-fLh8fVA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsirnovaway.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159916210656%2Fi-made-a-book-cover-for-one-of-my-favorite&m=1)

I used [https://www.canva.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.canva.com&t=ZjE0MDAwMjM4NGFiYTAwZjVlMmExZDFjZjI4YmI0YTQzMGNkNGZkNCx5S1VnNTM0MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3APuEPdQYw7egd7g-fLh8fVA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsirnovaway.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159916210656%2Fi-made-a-book-cover-for-one-of-my-favorite&m=1) to make the cover and also used some of their free art and fonts.

The image I edited of John is from [40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcvd1dmTeR1qa5v77o2_1280.jpg](http://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mcvd1dmTeR1qa5v77o2_1280.jpg)

The image I edited of Sherlock is from [http://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e9/ab/54/e9ab54b0938d61c9492c7a2efec25a8c.jpg](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2Fe9%2Fab%2F54%2Fe9ab54b0938d61c9492c7a2efec25a8c.jpg&t=YmM1ZTFhMTYzNTBjZDg1MDc2NTkzYmJjZTZmMjE4NmI2NDY4M2UzNyxMb1lzNmphbg%3D%3D&b=t%3APuEPdQYw7egd7g-fLh8fVA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsirnovaway.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159916920936%2Fi-made-a-book-cover-for-one-of-the-best-sherlock&m=1)

I also edited a picture of a riding crop for the border between Sherlock and John, which I found here [www.horsetackco.com/images/111162–rev.jpg](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.horsetackco.com%2Fimages%2F111162--rev.jpg&t=Mzg0MmQzZjg1Y2U0YTRlNDEzYjgxNWRhNTg1ZDdmNzAyNzg3N2I1MixMb1lzNmphbg%3D%3D&b=t%3APuEPdQYw7egd7g-fLh8fVA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsirnovaway.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159916920936%2Fi-made-a-book-cover-for-one-of-the-best-sherlock&m=1)

I used the Calibre app downloaded from [https://calibre-ebook.com](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcalibre-ebook.com&t=MGUwMmY5MDk1MzAzMmEyZTE4YmUyNGZhN2FmZjY1YjdhNDg4MzlkMix5S1VnNTM0MQ%3D%3D&b=t%3APuEPdQYw7egd7g-fLh8fVA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fsirnovaway.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159916210656%2Fi-made-a-book-cover-for-one-of-my-favorite&m=1) to add the book cover to the epub file I downloaded of the story from AO3

If you post this image anywhere please credit both me and the wonderful author of the fic- Lorelei Lee :) Thank you!

 

 


End file.
